Admit It
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Emma wants Regina to admit she was right. Through any means necessary. One-shot. Smut.


"Regina!" Emma shouted as she walked through the doors of the Mayor's office. Regina looked up from her desk, nonchalantly. Almost as if she expected the visit. She sighed as she put her pen down and folded her hands together.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan?" the Mayor asked, unconcerned, almost bored. Emma marched to the desk, placing her hands on the chair opposite of it. Her white-knuckled grip portrayed her irritation that she was trying to contain.

"You can't do this," Emma growled, glaring at the brunette. The Mayor raised her eyes, as if she were challenged. A smirk graced her features as she asked, "What is it that I cannot do? You're going to have to be more specific than that, dear."

The blonde's fiery blue eyes narrowed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she countered. Regina leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and then her arms without breaking eye contact with the Sheriff. The same smug smile never faltered. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm afraid I don't, Ms. Swan."

Emma straightened up and rolled her eyes, "You can't put Henry in a private school without consulting me!" she elaborated. Regina uncrossed her arms and stood up. The blonde didn't move as she tracked the Mayor's every movement as she walked around the desk to lean on the front. The brunette recrossed her arms.

"Henry would be far better off going to private school than going to a public middle school. Have you seen the children there? They're delinquents," Regina replied, disgusted.

"He's my son too, I'd have to pay for the other half of his enrollment. And you didn't bother to tell me, I thought we were over this," Emma remarked. The Mayor gave her a slightly puzzled look, "Over what?"

"The whole competition thing between us," the Sheriff replied. The Mayor couldn't help but chuckle, "Competition? Ms. Swan, I think you have it confused. There never has been a competition and you certainly do not have to pay for any of Henry's schooling. He deserves the best education, and a private school is what's best," Regina replied. Emma gave the other woman a knowing smile.

"No competition?" the blonde asked, amused. Her agitation slowly evaporating as she realized what this was really about. Regina gave her a suspicious look as Emma took a step forward, invading the Mayor's personal space. "You're still mad that Henry came and got me that first day, aren't you?"

"Don't be absurd, Ms. Swan-"

"Regina," Emma interrupted, giving her the 'just-admit-it' look. "After everything we've been through? To save Storybrooke, to save Henry?" she asked, she took another step closer and placed her hands on the desk, leaning into the other woman. Regina didn't flinch but she couldn't deny the slight arousal that warmed her core as she saw Emma's heated gaze upon her.

After a few moments, Regina straightened, forcing Emma to straighten too and take her hands off the desk, but their proximity was still close. Emma eyes still bore into her, refusing to back away and stared intensely at the Mayor's eyes before dropping to her lips. She decided to close the distance. The kiss was slow, Regina also refusing to back away but still only gradually responding to the kiss. Emma stepped forward, forcing the brunette back into the desk. Emma's hands gently moving along the other woman's waist. Regina broke the kiss, her hands placed upon Emma's as she gave her a warning look.

"Emma, I'm working," she stated, as if that were to stop the other woman.

"So am I," she whispered, closing in to kiss her again. Regina couldn't find it within herself to resist the kiss and Emma took another step forward, forcing the Mayor to sit on the desk. Emma placed her hands on Regina's knees, sliding them apart. Then moved them up and in so that her thumbs massaged her inner thighs. The Mayor placed her hands over Emma's again and pulled away from the kiss.

"Emma. As exciting as this is, I have a job to do," her voice slightly husky as she felt Emma's warm, wet kisses being planted down her neck. Little pleasurable shocks shooting down to her core as she felt the blonde's tongue. Emma made her way up to her lover's ear, nipping at her earlobe before whispering, "Thirty minutes."

Regina sighed and Emma pulled away, their lips inches from each other as the brunette replied, "Surely, you can wait until tonight, dear." Emma shook her head in response, "Regina, we have not had sex for three months. It's great having Henry around all summer but I really, really want you. Now," Emma demanded. Regina smirked but the blonde pressed her lips to hers. Regina would never admit it, but she did so love it when Emma became demanding.

The Mayor bit down on Emma's lip, not enough to draw blood but enough for Emma to pull away a little and a little grunt escape. "Thirty minutes," Regina stated. Emma smiled and crashed her lips on Regina's, her deft hands undoing the buttons on the Mayor's blue silk blouse.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Emma growled in agreement. A thrill went through Regina as she heard her title come from the Savior's lips. The blouse came off and was thrown haphazardly in some direction and Emma's lips were back on the brunette's neck. Her hands busy with the skirt, until she decided it took too long and pushed it up.

Regina got off the desk, the women separated and panting. With a flick of her wrist, everything on the right side of the desk was flung off. Emma's lips were upon hers again, hiking her skirt up and Regina leaning on the desk. Emma slowly caressed her thigh, teasing the other woman. They made their way towards the side of the desk without breaking the kiss. Regina was back on the desk and didn't realize that Emma made quick work of her bra until she felt the blonde's warm mouth envelope a dark nipple. Regina's eyes fluttered close and her head tilted back. One of her hands intertwined into Emma's blonde hair.

Emma made her way down, feeling her lover's abdomen flutter beneath her lips. Finally, she was where Regina needed her to be and she let herself lean back more. She made her way further up the desk, knocking things out of her way and ignoring the crashes and thunks. Emma smirked and bit the inside of Regina's thigh, making the Mayor bite her lip as the shock of pleasure raked through her.

The blonde gave a bold lick to her center over her lacy black panties. Regina growled, "Don't tease me."

Emma chuckled before slowly and gradually taking the black panties off, Regina bending her legs to get them off faster. Emma blew on her lover's wet center, seeing it glisten just for her. It made a wave of arousal go through her and settle at her own core. The brunette waited anxiously for Emma to place her lips where she needed them most, and wasn't disappointed.

The blonde wrapped her lips around the engorged clit and smoothly rubbed her broad tongue against it. Regina's jaw dropped open as her hips pushed down. Her eyes screwed shut as she focused on the sensations raking through every nerve in her body. Emma continued to lick at her lover's center, her hands trying to keep her hips at least a little still.

But Regina wasn't having any of it.

She arched up and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Emma suckled and nipped at the twitching clit and she could feel the grip on her hair tighten. The blonde resisted the urge to smirk and continued to lap at the clit. However, when Emma removed one of her hands from Regina's hips, her mouth began to figure out the rhythm and pace. She slid one finger inside of her lover, making the rhythm of her hips change. A breathy moan came from the woman above her and her hips began to push down further into Emma. The blonde added another finger and quickened her pace, giving her tongue a break by slowing down a little.

Emma has made it her goal to make Regina scream every time because, as she discovered the first few times they had sex, Regina could be a quiet lover.

The blonde quickened her pace, curling her fingers to find the spot inside her that drove her lover absolutely wild. She could hear her breathy sighs and the occasional moan, but she added one more and pushed a little deeper before feeling the grip on her hair being a little painful and hearing a loud, "Yes, right there," plus a crash. Emma gradually picked up the pace but not fast enough for her to cum. She could feel Regina trying to get her to quicken the pace but every time she pushed her hips down a little further, she would withdraw her fingers away a little more.

Regina growled something incoherent but Emma ignored it. In fact, she pulled her down a little further on the desk so that the Mayor's feet couldn't touch the edge. Meaning Emma had complete control. Regina sat up, and Emma straightened to meet her.

"Admit it," Emma whispered huskily into her ear, her pace was still steady. Regina clenched her teeth, "Is that really what this is a-_bout..._?" she breathed out the last syllable as she felt the blonde's fingers graze that spot inside her again. The Mayor tried to get her feet back on the table again so she coud lift her hips up to meet Emma. But the blonde still had control, pulling back every time Regina tried pushed forward. She opted to wrap her legs around the other woman.

"Emma," she growled, glaring at her with intense passion in her eyes, mingled with irritation. Emma was still smirking, "Admit it."

"No," Regina replied defiantly and the blonde thrusted in deeper and harder, rubbing that sweet spot inside and making Regina cry out in pleasure. Her legs trembling but her answer still the same. Emma hit it again and again, "Gods, yes!" a high pitched moan escaped and her eyes fluttered closed. And then Emma withdrew just a little more. Regina bit her lip to quiet the whimper but Emma still heard it. She stopped altogether for a moment, and took her fingers out.

"Emma," Regina said, her voice dangerously low. She grabbed the Sheriff's shirt and tugged, "do _not_ tease me," she warned.

"Then admit it," Emma replied. She brought her index finger to her lips and sucked the glistening wetness from it, watching her lover stare intensely at the show. Then the blonde leaned in to kiss her, forcing her to taste herself. Regina kissed her back with just as much vigor, the taste of herself on Emma's lips making a wave of arousal wash through her. And then she felt those three fingers inside of her again and she gasped, Emma taking that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Regina's eyes screwed shut and her mouth opened just a little wider as a breathy moan escaped her again, Emma feeling Regina's warm breath upon her lips.

"All you have to do is say it, Regina. And I can let you-"

"Emma, I'm so close."

Emma smirked, "I know," she whispered, "and all you have to do is say, 'You were right'."

Her pace was constant but slow, sure to hit that spot every time. Regina could feel her climax building ever so gradually, but she needed more. To climb higher. Her pride was waning.

"Emma," she moaned out and she could feel the thrusts coming that much faster. A small voice inside her reminded her of her pride but her impending climax was overtaking her mind. Emma's gradual pace became faster and Regina wrapped her legs around her lover. "Gods, right there. Faster," she breathed but instead Emma slowed. Regina growled frustrated. Very frustrated. She was close, she could feel it. Her thighs were quivering with anticipation and the rest of her body was bracing itself for the approaching climax.

"All you have to do is say it, Regina," Emma whispered into her ear. Emma's pace became a little bit faster again and Regina's lips parted, "Gods, you were right," she breathed and Emma smirked. Her pace jumped to a much faster speed as she thrusted harder and Regina threw her head back. She laid her back on the table and she arched up. "Gods, yes!" she exclaimed and a string of moans followed as her hips spasmed and her hands struggled to reach for something to hold on to. Her entire body shook with the orgasm as she held her breath and her toes curled and her eyes rolled back. Her hips still jerked a little before becoming completely still for a few moments.

After it was done, she let out a sigh and her body slumped back on the desk. Her chest heaving in pants and her legs hanging on the edge of the desk. Regina struggled to sit up, her body trembling.

"Was that so hard?" Emma asked with a triumphant smile and Regina rolled her eyes. She pushed away the woman as she slowly slid off the desk. Her legs hardly ready to support herself but managed to do so through sheer force of will and holding together what little pride and dignity she had left. She looked at the time and glared at the Sheriff, "That was more than thirty minutes."

Emma stepped close to her again and whispered in her ear, "But God, it was worth it, right?" Regina resisted the urge to let her eyes flutter shut as she felt Emma's warm breath upon the shell of her ear and give in to the tingles that went down her spine. She pushed Emma away, and with a wave of her hand her office was as tidy as before she came on the desk. Her bra and blouse had suddenly appeared on her body as well, however her hair was still messy. Pride swelled within Emma as she looked at Regina's sex-hair, the only thing left that was proof of what happened minutes before.

"Don't you have a job to go to? The town isn't going run itself," Regina replied, shakily walking back to her seat behind the desk. "I'll see you tonight, Madame Mayor," Emma said before turning and walking out the door. "Indeed you will," she whispered under her breath. She was already plotting her revenge. And she wouldn't be so kind as the Savior.


End file.
